


“They’re not your kids, back the f*** off!”

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: There’s been times like this before that makes Harry thinks that maybe Niall has some feelings for him too, that maybe he feels the same way but then he says something to shake that feeling off and he lets it be because he prefers having Niall as a friend than not having him at all.





	“They’re not your kids, back the f*** off!”

“They’re not your kids, back the fuck off!” Niall screams at the tv when Elaine Hendrix appears on the screen talking about sending the twins to boarding school. Harry tries so hard to not sigh and rest his head over Niall’s shoulder.

He’s head over heels.

Harry thought he was lucky when he got Niall for a roommate in college. He is funny and cute, has a great taste in music and he also loves golf. He is literally perfect. Maybe too perfect because after a couple of months sharing room, secrets and a midnight cuddle when they missed home too much, Harry knew he was in trouble. After that realization, the last two years have been torture.

He lets himself imagine how would be like to be with Niall, wake up next to him – in his arms, not only in the bed in the other side of the room –; kiss him while they watch a movie or just in a way of saying _hello, goodbye, I’ll see you later, I missed you, I need you_ ; hold his hand just because or hearing him say _‘I love you’_ , without a mate at the end or a laugh.

Everything is so easy with him, falling in their couch after a long class and fall sleep on each other's chest, making breakfast for two as second nature and always bringing something to eat when they're out. It's easy to laugh at stupid jokes and hug each other when they’re feeling down. And Niall is so soft, even with the stubble, the chest hair and the callus on his hands, he’s so gentle even when he’s drunk and Harry likes to think he’s only like that with him.

"You always say the same thing every time we watch the movie." Harry smiles because they watch Parent Trap a lot.

Niall frown and throws popcorn to him, snuggling more into his chest, giving him that warm extra weight he loves so much.

“It’s because I feel the same time every time we watch it.” Niall sighs and Harry knows that there’s something else on his mind. “I used to love this movie as a kid.” He says and Harry wants to say _‘I know’_ , selfishly thinking he knows him better than anyone else but he lets him talk because he's doing that thing with his fingers touching the bottoms of the remote but not really pressing them when he's nervous.

Harry lets an _“Mhm-hm”_ out of his closed mouth, letting Niall know that he’s praying more attention to him than the movie in front of them.

“When I was little I wanted to get along better with Greg, so we could get our parents back together.” He whispers, and he does sound so little, like talking about it embarrasses him and somehow, he’s trying to avoid Harry’s eyes.

"You guys had nothing to do with that, you know it, right?" Harry says, sitting still on the sofa, making Niall move a bit but all he does is nods.

Harry understands the pain that comes with a divorce, but he never wanted his parents to get back together, not even as a child, it could have been even harder than it was for him to get through it.

“I know I’m too old for this,” Niall says, sitting next to Harry, “I’m 21 years old for God’s sake,” he laughs, and Harry wants to interrupt and say that age doesn’t matter when you feel sad, but then Niall finally looks at him, he’s not tearing up but his eyes look so blue and crystal that it might as well be, “It’s just this movie,” he shakes his head, “reminds me of that.”

Harry frowns, “Why you watch it so much, then?” he asks because he couldn’t resist.

"The first time we saw it together we laughed so hard," Niall smiles, looking at the remote in his hands, "You wanted to learn the handshake." He laughs and Harry smiles because he can get too awkward around Niall. “Changed the meaning of the whole movie for me.”

For some reason, the way he says it, the way he’s looking at his eyes when he does, it feels like he’s talking about something else, something more than the movie. And there’s been times like this before that makes Harry thinks that maybe Niall has some feelings for him too, that maybe he feels the same way but then he says something to shake that feeling off and he lets it be because he prefers having Niall as a friend than not having him at all.

So Harry allows himself to look at Niall longer than ever before and he can see the change in Niall’s breathing and he thinks that if he gets closer, Niall would let him kiss him but then he just smiles and turns his head to continue watching the movie and slowly leans back to Harry’s chest, and it’s okay. Everything feels right and Harry has this feeling in the middle of his stomach that tells him that maybe next time he should kiss Niall.

Because there’s something in his eyes the moment he turns to see him when the twins’ parents finally kiss and the way he bites his own lips that makes Harry think that he would kiss him back.

*

So when Harry wakes up on the couch the next morning and already feeling the back pain, the first thing he smells is the bacon, eggs, and coffee from the coffee shop near their campus, he finally decides to get up to find Niall taking the sandwiches out of the paper bags ready to go his 9 am class and takes his coffee in one hand and his notebook in the other only to kiss Harry in the lips as a goodbye making them both paralyze and stand there looking at each other before Niall storms out of their room with his eyes wide open, Harry can’t help but smile the rest of the day.


End file.
